Can Love Survive?
by iwantasoda
Summary: REVISED FINAL CHAPTER!!! Will Voldemort be defeated? Will Fred and Tawny get back together? Will I ever get a life.... (nope) =) Please r/r thankx
1. Making up for the pain

This is my first Harry/Draco story so please be kind! This is dedicated to my friend Emmy because for some reason I promised to dedicate it to her, but I can't remember exactly why... Oh well. Oh yeah, just a little note that will make more sense in later chapters, Harry is gay and Draco is bi.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Slowly, he pushed the door open, sucking in a gasp when he finally saw him. The room was dark, save for the moonlight streaming in the window; it cast an eerie glow about the room, illuminating the cream colored comforter that he slept under.  
  
Harry lie in the middle of the bed, on his back, his left hand partially over his face, his mouth just slightly open as he slept. he shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable, and sighed when his efforts were wasted. Draco felt tears pricking in his eyes as he stared at his, the realization of all that he'd done and the pain he'd caused truly hitting him.  
  
His need to please his father had nearly torn them apart.  
  
No.  
  
He loved this man and he was not going to let him go.  
  
Gently, he crawled onto the bed, hoping he wouldn't sense its shift. He sat on his knees for a moment, hovering at his feet, taking him in. He could see his face more clearly now - pale from sickness and exhaustion, his eyes slightly swollen - from crying?  
  
He was an ass.  
  
Hoping he would continue to sleep, he slowly crawled on top of his until his knees rested on eithis side of his hips, and his arms were at his sides, his face only inches from his.  
  
'Please, don't freak out and raise your knee,' he thought wearily. 'You'll ruin my plan.'  
  
Harry sighed in his sleep, turning his head away from his left hand. he was so beautiful. Trembling with fear, he lowered his lips to his, which were slightly pursed, as though he knew he was there, wanting this. The kiss was soft and quick - his mouth barely brushing his before he moved on to his cheek, planting light kisses on his face, all the while watching for his reaction.  
  
He simply sighed again, stretching his body a little as it responded to a very familiar action. Draco moved his face to his neck, his kisses getting stronger, pressing against his skin . his tongue snaked out and licked his jaw, following its line to his ear, finally capturing the lobe in his mouth and sucking on it gently.  
  
He could feel Harry's heart beginning to beat faster and his breath to quicken just a little; his body was waking up, but he wasn't sure where his mind was. Praying he would not be scared, he propped himself up with his left hand and slid his right hand over his arm, up to his neck, his touch light as his fingertips fell on his chest, running easily over the nipple. He pushed his face deeper into the crook of his neck, finally letting his mouth find the spot he knew drove him wild, just below his ear.  
  
He was awake. The sudden tenseness of his body, and his quick jerk of shock told him that. Harry gasped in fear and his hands automatically went to Draco's chest in an attempt to shove him off of his as he frantically tried to register what was happening.  
  
"It's okay," he whispered, his heart pounding with excitement and apprehension. "It's just me, baby. Just me."  
  
The sound of Draco's voice quelled Harrys fears, but they were quickly replaced by surprise. he didn't move as Dracos right hand continued to touch his, awakening the rest of his body. His mouth once again found his ear, and he gasped despite hisself, quivering at his touch.  
  
Don't let him do this to you - Christ, I can't believe he's here! The fucking nerve . he thinks he can just crawl into bed with me and that will be it . I'll cave underneath the massive sexuality that is Draco Malfoy . and just what the hell took the bastard so long?  
  
Harry promised hisself that he was not going to give in to him - he would not let him manipulate his so easily, not even when he lowered his entire body to his, pressing himself against his, his mouth slowly moving over to his collarbone.  
  
Harry pushed futilely at his chest, putting little real effort into it.  
  
His left hand slid around his neck, his fingers working into his hair. Harry gasped when his right hand moved over his chest, his fingers trailing slowly over his nervously panting stomach, unsure of going any further.  
  
Don't give in ... don't ... but I can't help it ... I love him ... and he feels so damn good ...  
  
Draco rocked his hips once more, shoving his erection into Harrys pelvic area, and he gasped, his own hips automatically responding. Sensing that he was starting to enjoy it, he moved his mouth back to his neck and ears, his tongue creating an imaginary pattern while his right hand slipped higher and his trembling fingers moved over his chest.  
  
Push him off - raise your knee!  
  
Gathering every ounce of his courage, for he knew this would be the real moment of true. Draco finally raised his head, kissing his cheek gently before he met his confused gaze.  
  
Damn. He had him now.  
  
His eyes were brimming with unshed tears, and he really didn't have to say anything, for they said it for him. Guilt and intense love shone in them, pouring his heart out to his; his apologies, his frustrations and his fear that he would stick by what he'd said.  
  
He had to tell him to leave - to get off his and get out of his life. What he'd done was unforgivable, no matter how truly sorry he might be now ... no matter that he knew what he'd done was wrong, and that he finally saw what had been most important to him all along ... after it was gone.  
  
Harry stared into Draco's shining blue-grey eyes, and his heart and mind endured a million emotions at once, knowing that they could not escape the inevitable ... for what's meant to be, is meant to be ... 


	2. Potions and Detention

Thanks to everyone who reviewed CrystalStarGuardian, DecepticonZX2 , Prongs, Sweet Sixteen, Cat Samwise, Harvest Moon Shadow, and miyama_ishida . I never expected to get so many positive reviews. I was expecting flames for some reason. Go figure. Oh well enjoy!!****

**Chapter 2**

**Potions and Detention**

          "Wake up sleepyhead," Draco whispered, kissing Harry's cheek.

          "Let me sleep until I'm forty or Voldemort attacks whichever comes first," he grumbled, rolling over.

          "I said up," he said tickling him before kissing him. Harry's eyes fluttered open as he yawned.

          "Ok, ok, I'm up. Happy?" he asked, reaching for his glasses.

          "Of course," Draco said, rolling on top of Harry.

          "Are you gonna stare at me or are you gonna kiss me??" he teased softly.

          "What do you think??" he asked, kissing Harry's scar before kissing him, softly at first then more passionately as their hands began to travel over each others bodies.

          "Draco we need to talk," Harry said, breaking off the kiss.

          "Later. I don't want to talk about this now," he said, his hand falling to his arm, rubbing the dark mark softly.

          "Draco you know we're gonna have to talk about this," he whispered softly.

          "Later, baby I promise," he said giving him a kiss.

          "Ok. I guess we should go down to breakfast," he said sitting up. Draco nodded, and grabbed one of Harry's shirts. After they dressed, they walked out of the Gryffindor common room hand-in-hand.

          "I'll see you in potions," Draco said, kissing Harry as they reached the Great Hall and went their separate ways.

**Potions Class (aka the realm of the sexy Sevvy)**

          "Malfoy, Potter, class started ten minutes ago. Where were you?" Snape barked when they walked in.

          "We were in the hallway," Harry said innocently.

          "Doing what exactly?"

          "Do you really wanna know?" Draco asked with a sly smile.

          "Now if you don't mind," Snape said, annoyed.

          "He wants to know...," Harry started.

          "So lets show him," Draco finished before pulling Harry close and kissing him deeply.

          "Get a room," Tawny yelled from across the room.

          "10 points from Gryffindor for that little comment Miss Black, and Potter, Malfoy detention," Snape said as Harry pulled away from Draco.

          "Ohh fun," Harry said as he walked over to his seat beside Herimone as Draco sat between Crabbe and Goyle.

          You guys sure are getting brave ya know. Practically screwing in Snape's," Tawny said as she and Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room. He just shrugged and started to walk away. "Harry wait, uh... I'm sorry," she said quietly.

          "Come here," he said hugging her. "Its ok. Ya know I still love ya," he said with a grin.

          "Ya know ya want me Potter," she teased with a laugh. "I miss Fred," she muttered after a few moments of silence. She had been dating Fred Weasley almost a year and a half.

          "At least you'll see him at Christmas," Ron said, over hearing the last part of the conversation.

          "Yeah but its not fair, you guys get to see Herimone and Draco when ever you want and I only see Fred like once every three months since he's in Romania with Charlie and I miss him," she said, leaning against Harry.

          "Poor baby," he said, kissing her forehead.

          "Harry, what's been up with you and Draco lately?" Herimone asked as she sat down on Ron's lap.

          "Nothing," he said, trying to avoid her eyes.

          "Whatever. Anyway when's you're detention?"

          "Tonight. Alone with Draco cleaning the trophy room," he said with a smile.

          "Have fun," Tawny teased.

          "And don't be too loud. I think the entire Gryffindor house heard you two last night. I never want to hear you yelling Draco's name again," Ron said with a laugh.

          "Hey tonight we're in his house so you guys are saved," he said as he noticed that Tawny was asleep. He smiled and rested his head on his god-sisters.

          "What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked, noticing the look in his eyes.

          "I'm worried about Tawny. Even though Sirius is free, people keep saying he's a killer and she really takes what people say to heart," he said with a sigh.

**DETENTION**

          "You two have four hours, no magic," Snape said as he opened the trophy room door then locking it behind him with magic.

          "No magic? Do you know how much this sucks?" Harry muttered as he looked at the buckets and rags with disgust.

          "What does no magic mean?" Draco asked with a wave of his wand. "Clean and in five minutes," he said with a laugh.

          "I wonder what we can do on three hours and fifty-five minutes," Harry said, sitting down.

          "I think I know," Draco said, kissing him passionately as he pushed him down to the floor and began to undress him.

Ok I know you're probably wondering who Tawny is. The next chapter will explain everything about her background. It'll be posted ASAP! Thanks for reviewing!


	3. Interlude

**Interlude**

Tawny Black is the daughter of Sirius Black. Her mother, Sirius' girlfriend Iris, died when Tawny was born. When Sirius was sent to Azkaban she went to live with her "Uncle" Remus. When she was nine he finally told her about Sirius. Now Sirius and Remus are a couple and everything is fine since Sirius has been cleared. Even though people still fear him, Sirius keeps a carefree attitude and is enjoying his freedom and sex life.


	4. Talks and Pregnancy

Yah! Its Chapter 4!! Finally! I'd like to thank my muses, Sirius and Remus, my reviewers Ella de la Fiesta (chapter one was nothing but make up sex. The real story starts chapter 2, but 1 was fun to write) , and ClarKeRaVen (trust me its coming) Prophetess of Hearts (trust me I thought about it) Miyama Ishida (maybe I should incorporate some of the pairings we came up with :p) The Moose of Doom (Not even gonna say it. I said it to ya at school) Gwendolyn Malfoy (keep up the stories) and my first flamer quackingduk (I warned ya it was slash in the summary!)

Now before ya kill me here's chapter 4!!

**Talks and Pregnancy**

          "Draco we have to talk about Tawny," Harry said, sitting down beside him on the bed.

          "Damn I said I was sorry. You know I was drunk when I slept with tawny, and I know I hurt you. I'm sorry," Draco said as Harry squeezed his hand.

          "But why didn't you tell me? I know it happened two months ago, but I only found out a week ago. God Draco how do you think I feel?" he asked with a sigh.

          "I don't know and I never wanna know the pain you're going through," he said as the bedroom door opened and Tawny walked in.

          "I need to talk to you. Both of you," she said when Draco headed to the door.

          "What's up?" Harry asked as she sat down on the bed.

          "Damn I don't know how to say this," she said quietly.

          "Just tell us," Draco said as he leaned against Harry.

          "I'm pregnant and it's yours," she said in a rush. They just stared at her a few minutes before Draco finally spoke:

          "Are you sure it isn't Fred's?" he asked softly.

          "Positive. I haven't slept or seen Fred in four months and according to Madame Pomfrey I'm eight weeks pregnant," she said with a sigh.

          "Damn," Draco muttered. "Anyone else know?"

          "No one except Madame Pomfrey and she'll probably go and tell Dumbledore. My dad's gonna kill me," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

          "This is Sirius we're talking about. He'll understand," Harry said, pulling her close as Draco laid his head on her back.

          "I promise I'll help ya with the baby since its mine," Draco said quietly.

          "Its ok, I have Fred... Oh shit how am I gonna tell him. He's gonna freak!," she said as she started to cry harder.

          "Shh. Its ok. Want me to tell Sirius for you?" Harry asked.

          "No. Have any parchment? I'm gonna do it before I lose my nerve," she said and Harry handed her a piece.

_Dad-_

_            Hi. I know I haven't written in a while, but Snape and McGonnagal have been piling on the homework. I thought you were supposed to relax your seventh year. Uhh I have something to tell you and I'm not sure how to say it, so I'm just gonna say it. I'm pregnant and its not Fred's. Please don't be mad and hate me. Give Uncle Remus a kiss for me and I'll see you two the next Hogsmead weekend._

_     Love, _

_Tawny_

          "There done," she said as Hedwig flew over to her. "Take this to Sirius," she said, fastening it to Hedwig's leg before she flew out the window.

          "You gonna be ok?" Harry asked softly.

          "Yeah. I'll be fine," she said, glancing over at Draco to see how he was taking it. He was leaning against the wall with a far-away look in his eyes. "Draco, you ok?" she asked, reaching over and squeezing his hand.

          "I dunno. I just can't believe I'm gonna be a father," he said as his eyes locked with hers.

          "How do you think I feel? I don't want to have a baby," she said, leaning against him.

          "The three of us will get through this together," Harry said, slipping an arm around each of them.

          "Yah. Thanks for offering to help," Tawny said as she stood up.

          "Anytime Sis. You going to bed?" Harry asked when she yawned.

          "Yah. See you guys later," she said going out the door and into the girls dorms, leaving the two of them to do whatever. *Evil grin*

Authors note: Chapter 5 is gonna be a while. I had it written and wasn't happy so I'm re-writing it. I'll have it ASAP. And if you've reviewed my story and I haven't reviewed one of yours let me know. Thankz!


	5. Telling Daddy

Chapter 5 is finally here!!! (so I wrote it like 3 times and I'm finally satisfied with it!) I have an outline up to Chapter 10 and I'm not done yet, so this is gonna be a long story!! YAY! First I'd like to thank my reviewers, Juliana Black , DragonEyedAngel, Hanson Phreek (don't worry Liz, hope the film went ok! Just hope your teacher doesn't grade on the acting ability of your friends! :p), IceFire, bunnie118, scratches and Miyama Ishida (keep up your story!!!!) Dude, no flamers for my little twist, you must like it... *evil grin* Oh well before I babble on too much, here's Chapter 5! Enjoy!!! Oh yah, if there are any spelling mistakes I'm sorry, my Microsoft Word is being an ass and I'm using Wordpad.  
  
Telling Daddy  
  
~*Two Weeks Later*~  
  
"Tawny, come on, wake up," Hermione said, shaking her.  
  
"Wha? Me sleep," she muttered, rolling over and falling off the couch in the common room. "Ow, ok I'm awake," she said, rubbing her arm.  
  
"You ok?" Ron asked, pulling her up.  
  
"Yah. Let me guess, we're leaving for Hogsmead," she said, grabbing her purse.  
  
"Yah. Come on slowpoke," Hermione teased as they went out the portrait hole and down to the front gate. "Harry and Malfoy uh, Draco have saved us a carrige with them."  
  
"Cool," Tawny said as Harry opened the carrige door.  
  
"About time," he said as Tawny sat down beside him.  
  
"I was asleep," she said with a yawn. "And now youhave become a pillow," she said, leaning against him.  
  
"Goody," he said sarcasticaly, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Live with it," Draco said, squeezing Harry's hand. Harry smiled and kissed him softly.  
  
"You two have no clue what she's going through do you?" Hermione asked when Tawny was asleep.  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked, exchanging a "look" with Harry.  
  
"Do you know about the... uh... b...," she started, not knowing if she should say.  
  
"Baby? Yeah, we know. Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"since its not Fred's, she's so afraid she's gonna lose him. If she does, I think she just may give up. She loves him so much," she broke off as Ron pulled her close.  
  
"Do you know who the father is? She won't tell us," Ron said softly.  
  
"Yeah, we know," Harry said, looking at Draco.  
  
"Draco?!" Hermione finally exclaimed. "You're the father?"  
  
"Guilty," he said with a smirk.  
  
"Thats why you guys were fighting," she said as things began to click.  
  
"Yup," Harry said quietly. "Oh, we're here," he said, shaking Tawny gently as the carriage stopped. "Come on, lets go," he said as they all got out of the carriage.  
  
"See ya later," Draco said kissing Harry softly before Harry followed Tawny down the road to Sirius'.  
  
"I can't do it," Tawny said, stopping about five feet away from the house. "I can't face him," she said, her eyes locking with Harry's.  
  
"Come on, you have to do this eventually," he said, opening the door.  
  
"Hey you two," Remus said when they walked i.  
  
"Hi Professor, uh Remus that still sounds weird," Harry said with a grin as Tawny hugged Remus.  
  
"Padfoot's in the den waiting on you. Harry and I are going to conviently disappear for a while," he said, dragging Harry out the door. Tawny sighed and silently walked into the den where she saw Sirius standing at the window. She silently stood beside him until she had the courage to speak.  
  
"You hate me don't you?" she finally whispered. After a few seconds of silence, Tawny found herself wrapped in her father's arms.  
  
"I could never hate you. You're my daughter. I love you," he said sitting down on the couch and pulling her down beside her.  
  
"Thanks you have no clue how much I needed to hear that," she said, laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Um, since the baby isn't Freds may I ask who the father is?" he asked quietly. Tawny remained silent, just staring into space. "Tawny?"  
  
"Draco," she finally said.  
  
"How you you sleep with Harry's boyfriend? Does Harry even know?" he asked, upset and beginning to yell.  
  
"He and Harry were fighting, I was missing Fred, we were talking, one thing led to another and we slept together. And yah Harry knows, Draco told him," she said, wincing at the tone of her father's voice, she had never heard him so angry.  
  
"You should know better, lonely or not, you're only seventeen, you don't need a baby," he yelled, picking up a statue off the desk and throwing it against the wall as Remus and Harry came in.  
  
"Calm down Sirius," Remus said, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Fuck off Moony, this is between me and my daughter," he said, jerking away from his lover's touch.  
  
"She's my daughter too, or have you forgotten that," Remus said coldly, grabbing Sirius' arm and dragging him out of the room, leaving Harry to comfort a sobbing Tawny. About thirty minutes later, Sirius sat down beside Tawny.  
  
"I overreacted, I'm sorry," he managed to get out.  
  
"You're angry and disappointed, I know that," she said, looking up at him.  
  
"Thats true. But I love you."  
  
"I love you too Daddy," she said hugging him.  
  
"So you two are going to the Weasley's for Christmas right?" Remus asked Harry and Tawny as he sat down and laid his head on Sirius' shoulder/  
  
"Yah. Thats when I'm gonna tell Fred," Tawny said quietly.  
  
"You guys should get going," Remus said after a few minutes of akwaed silence.  
  
"I'll see you guys later," Tawny said hugging them both before following Harry out the door.  
  
"Well, she's finally grown up," Remus said as Tawny and Harry disappeared down the road.  
  
"Unfortunately," Sirius said sadly.  
  
"Remember, no matter how grown up she gets, she'll always be your baby," Remus said, kissing him.  
  
  
  
YAY! Its done. Oh and here's a little song for you, only because its stuck in my head!!  
  
I think you're already gone.  
  
I think I'm finally scared now  
  
You think I'm weak - But I think you're wrong  
  
I think you're already leaving  
  
Feels like your hand is on the door  
  
I thought this place was an empire  
  
But now I'm relaxed - I can't be sure  
  
I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
  
I think I could need - this in my life  
  
I think I'm just scared - I think too much  
  
I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing  
  
If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home  
  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
  
But I can hardly move  
  
If you're gone - baby you need to come home  
  
Cuz there's a little bit of something me  
  
In everything in you  
  
I bet you're hard to get over  
  
I bet the room just won't shine  
  
I bet my hands I can stay here  
  
I bet you need - more than you mind  
  
I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
  
I think I could need - this in my life  
  
I think I'm just scared - that I know too much  
  
I can't relate and that's a problem  
  
I'm feeling  
  
If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home  
  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
  
But I can hardly move  
  
If you're gone - baby you need to come home  
  
cuz there's a little bit of something me  
  
In everything in you  
  
I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
  
I think I could need - this in my life  
  
I think I'm just scared - do I talk too much  
  
I know it's wrong it's a problem I'm dealing 


	6. Telling Fred

Yay! Chapter Six is finally here. You guys wanted longer chapters so here's a longer one! The chapters are usually two pieces of college rule paper front and back, well this one is five pages front and back (so I got inspired, sue me!) Someone told me Fred seems a little OOC in this chapter, but we really don't get to see much of his personality so this is how I imagine him. Thanks to my reviewers, Cat Samwise , daddys_girl_12_2001(Kara you need Sirius help girl), LanaMariah, IceFire and Hanson Phreek (happy now Liz??), Person (thankz Tori), and my faithful reviewer Miyama Ishida  
  
Authors note: This takes place about a week and a half after the last chapter. Its December 24... ok that's about it! Enjoy and oh yah my Microsoft word still isn't working so you're gonna have to live with typos! Err and as you can tell, I have an unhealthy obsession with tattoos. *innocent grin*  
  
  
  
"So when are you going to tell Fred?" Ron asked as the train slowed to a stop at Kings Cross.  
  
"Eventually," Tawny said as she saw Mrs. Weasley across the station. Harry squeezed her shoulder and smiled reassuringly.  
  
"It'll be ok," he said as Molly hugged Ron and Ginny. They all said their hellos and Molly led them to the fireplace in the corner so they could go home.  
  
"Damn I hate floo powder," Tawny muttered as Ron disappeared.  
  
"You and me both," Harry said as Ginny followed her brother.  
  
"Ok Harry, you're next," Molly said, smiling at him. When he disappeared into the flames, Tawny touched Molly's arm.  
  
"How's Fred?" she asked softly.  
  
"Missing you like crazy. He really loves you Tawny," she said, smiling at her.  
  
"I really love him too," she said before taking a pinch of floo powder and throwing it into the fire. "The Burrow," she said, stepping into the green flames. When she reached the Burrow, the first thing she saw was a pair of blue eyes.(a/n: do they ever say what color eyes they twins have?)  
  
"Hi George," she said, hugging him.  
  
"Hey. Fred's in our room. He's waiting for you up there," he said, kissing her cheek.  
  
"OK. I'll see ya later," she said going up the stairs. "Fred?" she asked, knocking on the door.  
  
"Hi," he said, opening the door. "Damn its so good to see you baby," he said, slipping his arms around her and kissing her. She pulled away, breathless, and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"It feels so good to be back in your arms," she said with a smile.  
  
"Tell me about it," he said, kissing her again. "I love you Tawny," he said, pulling her down to the bed.  
  
"I love you too," she said, her eyes widening when she noticed his hair. "You're letting it grow," she said, running her fingers through his soft hair.  
  
"Yah. Mom hates it, but I don't care," he said with a smile.  
  
"You never did, anyway I like it," she said, laying down. He lay down beside her and pulled her close. "So tell me about Romania, how was it? Did you have fun?" she asked, as he squeezed her hands. When George came up to tell them dinner was ready, he found them still laying together talking.  
  
"You guys are gonna have to separate, dinner's ready," he said with a smile. "Show her your tattoo yet?"  
  
"Tattoo?" Tawny asked, sitting up.  
  
"Blabbermouth," Fred said, giving his brother a dirty look.  
  
"Come on, show me," Tawny said, wondering what kind of tattoo he had gotten.  
  
"Fine," he said, rolling his eyes as he pulled off his t-shirt.  
  
"I like it," she said, touching the tiger tattoo on his shoulder blade.  
  
"Are you three coming or not?" Molly yelled from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Yeah Mom," Fred yelled back before slipping his shirt back on.  
  
"And I love your tan," Tawny said as Fred squeezed her hand and led her down the stairs.  
  
"So you finally say something," he said with a grin.  
  
"I take it you haven't told him yet," Ron whispered as Tawny sat down beside him.  
  
"Not yet," she said, glaring at him. "Just keep your mouth shut. I will eventually," she said as she began to eat.  
  
"Whatever," he muttered darkly.  
  
"What's with Ron?" Fred asked, noticing his brother's bad mood.  
  
"Who knows, probably still pissed Hermione went to her parents instead of coming here," she said with a shrug.  
  
"Oh. Come on, he sees her everyday, he needs to give her some space," he said, shaking his head.  
  
"So are we gonna start Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" George asked, puching Fred. (a/n: what is with guys and punching?)  
  
"Sure, at last our chance to help kids annoy teachers to death, espically Snape," Fred said with a smile.  
  
"Pity I won't be there to see. I'm outta there this year," Tawny said with a smile. "No more Snapey."  
  
"He hates you," Harry said from across the table.  
  
"He hated my father. He hates you too, worse than he hates me."  
  
"It's not as bad since I'm with Draco. Draco's his favorite so he's nice to me," he said with a shrug.  
  
"Lucky. Where is Draco anyway?"  
  
"Uh, he stayed at school because his father found out about us and he doesn't want to face him," Harry said with a sigh.  
  
"Poor Draco. His father's an ass," Tawny muttered as she felt a hand on her leg. She smiled and placed her hand on top of Fred's.  
  
"I can't believe tomorrows Christmas," he whispered, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Me either," she said, laying her head on his shoulder as Molly began to clear the table.  
  
"You look tired," Molly said, looking at Tawny.  
  
"Just a little," she said as she started to help Molly with the dishes.  
  
"No, thats ok. Its the twins night to do the dishes," Molly said, leading Tawny to the living room.  
  
"Move it Potter," Tawny said, sitting down beside him on the couch.  
  
"Let me guess, nape time," he said when she snuggled closer.  
  
"Yah. I'm exhausted," she said, closing her eyes.  
  
"Then sleep. Take care of that baby," he said softly. She nodded and sighed as she fell asleep. When Fred came in and saw her laying there, he smiled.  
  
"Fred put her in the extra bed in Ginny's room," Molly said to him.  
  
"Sure," he said, picking her up. When her eyes fluttered open, he kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep," he said, laying her down in the bed, "See ya in the morning," he said softly as he covered her with a blanket. "What's with you?" he asked, noticing Ron glare at Tawny as he went by.  
  
"Nothing," he muttered, going up to his room.  
  
"Little brother's gotten weird on me," he said, shaking his head.  
  
*~Christmas Afternoon in Fred's Room~*  
  
"I've got something else for ya," Fred said (a/n: hey that rhymes), slipping his arms around Tawny who was wearing the "I didn't do it, you can't prove it, nobody saw it, the sheep are lying" (a/n: my fave quote) t- shirt he had boughten her.  
  
"You didn't have to do this," she said, taking the little box from him.  
  
"I know. Open it," he said, urging her.  
  
"Fred this is beautiful," she said, seeing the silver band with a blue stone the color of his eyes. "I can't accept it though," she said, handing it back to him.  
  
"What? I want you to have it," he said, trying to hand it back to her.  
  
"I have something to tell you but I wasn't gonna tell you until after Christmas," she started softly.  
  
"What?" he asked as she pulled away from his touch.  
  
"I'm pregnant," she said, bracing herself for his reaction.  
  
"Pregnant? I'm gonna be a father?" he asked in awe.  
  
"It's not yours," she said so quietly he barely heard her.  
  
"What do you mean its not mine? It has to be mine," he said, grabbing her arm.  
  
"I'm almost three months pregnant. I haven't seen you in five months, do the math."  
  
"Bitch," he yelled which caused her to shrink away. "Who's the father? Dammit Tawny who's the fucking father?" he yelled, unaware that the entire house could hear him.  
  
"Draco," she whispered, terrified he would hit her.  
  
"What? You fucked that queer? I thought you loved me," he yelled.  
  
"I do," she said as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Liar. Its over. Never speak to me again, hell never look at me again," he said icily.  
  
"Fred please. I love you. God I need you!" she said, falling to her knees as she sobbed.  
  
"Out," he said, pointing to the door. "And while you're at it, get out of my house," he said, shoving her out the door.  
  
"Tawny?" Harry asked, seeing her in the hallway.  
  
"He hates me," she whispered as George came up the stairs.  
  
"We all heard," George said, glaring at her.  
  
"I'm outta here. Thank god I passed my aperating test," she said, disappearing with a pop.  
  
"Tawny?" Sirius asked, surprised to see her. "You told Fred," he said, noticing the tears in her eyes. She nodded and collapsed into his arms, needing her fathers support. Sirius sighed as he held his daughter close. He silently blew out the candles that were floating around the room and mentally canceled the romantic evening he had planned. Remus would understand.  
  
"Oh my god, Dad I'm sorry," she said, looking around the room.  
  
"Its ok. There will be other nights, but right now my daughter needs me," he said, kissing her forehead.  
  
"He hates me," she said as Remus walked in. His eyes met Sirius' in a silent agreement, they wouldn't mention what they had planned.  
  
"would the "he" be Fred?" Remus asked, pulling his coat off.  
  
"Yah. I finally told him," she said as he hugged her.  
  
"Give him time to cool off. If he really loves you, he'll come around. Trust me," he said, smiling at her.  
  
"I hope you're right," she said with a sigh. She smiled when she caught a glimpse of the tattoo her father had gotten right after he had been freed: a wolf with the word Moony under it. And even though she couldn't see it at the moment, she knew that Remus had a black dog with the word Padfoot.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked, noticing she was staring at him.  
  
"Nothing. Just glad to know that true love really exists," she said as he and Remus kissed.  
  
"You'll find someone," Sirius promised.  
  
"With a baby? Yah right. I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back," she said, grabbing a jacket and going out the door.  
  
"Think we should follow her?" Remus asked.  
  
"No. She just needs some time alone. You know how it feels. You felt betrayed when I went out with Iris then got her pregnant before I could break up with her," Sirius said as Remus laid his head on his bare chest.  
  
"The only good thing about that was Tawny. It gave you the daughter you always wanted," Remus said, giving him a kiss.  
  
"Yah, at least we got back together. Tawny's strong, she'll be ok," Sirius said with a sigh.  
  
"Thinking about how you lost Iris?" he murmured.  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore. I just don't want to lose Tawny," he said, standing up. "I know my daughter, she won't be back for a while," he started with a smile.  
  
"Why Padfoot, are you suggesting we have a little fun even though yout daughter could catch us at any moment?" Remus asked, following him up the stairs.  
  
"Of course. Lose the clothes now Moony," he growled, ripping Remus' shirt off as he pushed him to the bed. (a/n: Sigh not in a smut mood. Sorry)  
  
When Tawny walked in about sunset, she found Remus in the kitchen cooking dinner wearing nothing but a black bathrobe. "Looks like someone had some fun while I was gone," she said with a smile.  
  
"Always," he said as she slipped her jacket off. "Have a nice walk?" he asked as she sat down at the table. She shrugged and sighed.  
  
"I did a lot of thinking and I'm just gonna hope Fred calms down enough to speak to me," she said, laying her head against his shoulder when he hugged her,  
  
"Your father and I both love you," he said, wiping a lone tear from her face.  
  
"I know," she said, thankful she had someone to turn to.  
  
  
  
ITS FINISHED!! Chapter 7 is written I just have to type it plus its short so I should have it up this weekend. 


	7. Fights

Umm, it's been a while huh. Well, my muse has been on vacation and I have been unable to write anything except Lord of the Rings until I finally forced myself to finish this so if it isn't very good, you'll know why. Thank you to my faithful readers Nagini, NotQuiteSureWhatToCallMyself, eeh, IceFire (Aragorn is mine dammit), tealish, Princess Sparkle, hanson_phreek, Scratches and p.e.n.n.y (umm ok...) Well anyway without further ado, here's chapter 8 which neeeds a title! LOL. Oh yah, this chapter takes place about a week later and it's the first day back at Hogwarts after the Winter Holidays.  
  
  
  
"Of all the rotten luck. I'm stuck with Longbottom," Tawny muttered to Hermione who was with Harry. Ron was very unhappy standing next to Draco.  
  
"Miss Black pay attention. Five points fron Gryffindor," Snape snapped.  
  
"Asshole," Tawny muttered under her breath as Snape began to pass out potion ingredients.  
  
"Today we will be making a complicated truth potion. Do anything incorrectly and it will explode Mr. Longbottom," he said, giving Neville a dirty look.  
  
"Don't worry about him," Tawny said to Neville as they started the potion.  
  
"Thanks. Its the first day back from break and he's killing us already," he whined.  
  
"Yah," she muttered, her eyes on Harry, whom she hadn't had a chance to talk to. "Ok listen Neville, when it's boiling, add this," she said, pointing to a blue vial. "I need to talk to Harry," she said, going over to the next table.  
  
"Hi," he said, noticing her.  
  
"Hey, uh what happened after I left the Weasley's?" she asked. Harry had just opened his mouth to answer when a loud commotion from the other side of the room distracted them.  
  
"Weasley, Malfoy, stop that this instant," Snape yelled at the fighting boys. When he pulled them apart, Ron had a bloody nose and Draco had a black eye. "Headmasters office, now. Fifty points from Gryffindor," and as though it pained him, "twenty from Slytherin," he said to a round of boos. "Silence" he commanded harshly.  
  
"Neville, no, not that one," Tawmy exclaimed, reaching Neville seconds too late. The cauldron exploded with a loud bang sending Neville and Tawny flying into the wall, knocking Tawny unconcious.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom get out of this classroom," Snape yelled as Harry knelt down beside Tawny. "How is she Mr. Potter?" he asked coldly.  
  
"I think she needs to go to Madame Pomfrey," he said quietly.  
  
"Well, since she's unconcious, take her. As for the rest of you, back to work," he snapped as Harry effortlessly picked Tawny up.  
  
"What happeded?" Madame Pomfrey asked as Harry laid Tawny down on a bed. He explained what happened abd she nodded. "I'll take it from here. You can go back to class," she said ushering him out. "I'm sure she'll be fine Harry," she said, noticing the worried look in his eyes.  
  
"Thanks. Uh, can I come back and see her later?" he asked.  
  
"After dinner. She should be up and around by then," she said. She had just begun ti examine Tawny when her eyes fluttered open. "Ahh so you're awake now. How are you feeling?"  
  
"My head hurts but other that that I feel fine," Tawny said, sitting up.  
  
"Your head's going to hurt for a while, you've got a huge bump. You're just lucky it isn't a concussion. I'm going to keep you here for a few hours, just to make sure the fall didn't hurt the baby," she said as Pansy Parkinson walked by. Pansys eyes widened when she heard Tawny was pregnant.  
  
"Finally, something to ruin Miss Perfects reputation," she muttered to herself with a smile as she went off to tell anyone she could.  
  
When Harry returned to the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey told hin that Tawny has already gone to Gryffindor Tower. Harry immediately headed up the stairs, said the password quickly and found Tawny in the common room going over Transfiguration homework with Hermione.  
  
"Hey Harry," Hermione said, noticing him. He smiled and sat down at the table with them.  
  
"Ron back yet? I need to talk to him," Harry said, watching Tawny closely.  
  
"Not yet. Why are you staring at me?" Tawny asked.  
  
"Just wanted to make sure you were ok," he said with a shrug.  
  
"I'm fine, my head just hurts a little," she said as the potrait hole opened and an angry Ron stormed in.  
  
"We need to talk to you," Hermione said as they followed Ron up to the boys dorms.  
  
"What?" he asked, flopping down on his bed.  
  
"What happened between you and Draco?" Harry asked.  
  
"You really wanna know? Fine, I'll tell you. I confronted him about sleeping with Tawny. He didn't deny it. I called him a queer and he hit me, nuff said," Ron said dully. "He doesn't deserve you Harry. His father is a deatheater."  
  
"True, but Draco hates his father. He only got the mark because it was do it or die. It's my life Ron, not yours," Harry said coldly.  
  
"And its his fault I have detention for a month," Ron muttered.  
  
"You started it," Hermione said softly.  
  
"Are you on Malfoy's side now?" Ron snapped.  
  
"I'm not on anyone's side. Just drop it," she said as Seamus and Dean came in.  
  
"What are those weird looks for?" Tawny asked, glaring at them.  
  
"We heard you were pregnant," Seamus said softly.  
  
"Where did you hear that?" she asked shakily.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson. She's telling everyone," he said.  
  
"What?" she asked, her face going white.  
  
"Is it true?" Dean asked.  
  
"I'm gonna kill her, bring her back, then kill her again," Tawny said, pretending the wall was Pansy's face and punching it as hard as she could a couple times.  
  
"So I take it as true," Dean muttered to Harry.  
  
"Yeah. She didn't want anyone to know, or at least not yet," he said, watching Tawny sink to her knees in tears as Hermione slipped her arm around Tawny's shoulders.  
  
"You ok?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"Yah, I'll be fine," she said, looking at her already bruising hand. "A little pain never hurt anyone," she said, her eyes meeting Harrys across the room. "I'll see you guys later. I'm going to bed," she said, leaving the boys dorms.  
  
"I'm worried about her," Hermione whispered when Seamus and Dean were out of earshot.  
  
"Me too. The breakup is killing her. She hasn't eaten anything since according to Sirius," Harry said with a sigh.  
  
"She just needs time to heal. She's in love with Fred, and he's gonna take time to get over. Her was her first love," she said as Ron finally spoke.  
  
"She made my brother cry. I have never in my life seen Fred cry until HER. After she left, he started sobbing. She hurt him so bad and if anyone in the family sees her, there's going to be hell to pay," Ron said coldly.  
  
"You need to accept it Ron, that's all I can tell you," Harry said with a sigh. "I'm gonna go talk to Draco," he said, leaving Ron and Hermione alone.  
  
"Do you hate me too?" Ron asked quietly. Hermione sighed and sat down on the bed next to him.  
  
"No. I don't agree with the way you're handling this, but I still love you," she said, kissing him softly.  
  
"Stay here with me tonight," he asked after a few minutes of silence. Hermione nodded as she got comfortable with her head laying on his chest. 


	8. Midnight Walks

Ahh The next chaper! Many thankz to my reviewers, IceFire, Hanson Phreek, tealish, and Ashley. I HAVE OVER 50 REVIEWS!! *celebrates* Anyway enjoy! Sorry about the shortness!!  
  
Chapter 9: Midnight Walks  
  
Harry sighed as he reached the doorway of the Slytherin common room. A few people glared at him when he entered, but most ignored him, used to the Gryffindor being in there. Not for the first time, he was thankful that Draco was Head Boy and had a room to himself. When he entered Draco's room, he found Draco curled up by the window gazing out at the falling snow. When he finally noticed Harry, he smiled. "Hi," he said, running his fingers through his soft blonde hair.  
  
"Hey," Harry said, touching Draco's black eye gently. "What happened? I heard Ron's side, now I want to hear yours," he said, slipping his arms around Draco and laying his head on his back.  
  
"Basically Weasel thinks you're too good for me. Then he started in on the whole Tawny thing. He took it too far so I punched him. It's that simple," he said with a shrug.  
  
"Did you hear about Tawny?" he asked, kissing the back of Draco's neck.  
  
"What about her?" he asked, enjoying the feel of his lovers lips on his skin.  
  
"After you guys left, hers and Neville's potion exploded. She was unconcious for a while, but she's fine. I have a feeling she'll be up to see you pretty soon," he said as Draco winced. "What's wrong love?"  
  
"Nothing," he murmered, rubbing his arm lightly. Harry frowned and pulled up the left sleeve of Draco's shirt. When he saw that the dark mark was burning black, he sighed.  
  
"Nothing huh?" Harry asked softly.  
  
"Come on, let's go for a walk," he muttered, taking Harry's hand and leading him out into the common room. They had almost reached the front doors when they ran into Tawny going down the hall.  
  
"Just the person I was coming to see," she said to Draco.  
  
"What can I say, everyone loves me," he said, slipping an arm around Harry and Tawny as they stepped outside.  
  
"You two love birds go on. I'm gonna sit here," she said, sitting down in the garden.  
  
"We'll be back later," Harry said as he and Draco walked to the other end of the grounds, near the quidditch pitch. When they didn't come back in a couple hours, and she hadn't heard anything, she decided to go look for them. When she reached the quidditch pitch she noticed a person in a black hooded robe checking the ropes that tied Harry and Draco up. She gasped and started to say a soft disarming spell, knowing without their wand the person was basically harmless. But she didn't have a chance. A familiar voice muttered a soft spell and she was hit with the cruticous curse, she doubled over in pain before passing out the second time that day.  
  
"Damn," Seamus muttered, examining Tawnys unconcious form. "My Lord said to only get Potter and Malfoy, but I guess the daughter of a certain Sirius Black will get me some praise," he muttered, tying her up as well. He quickly levitated the bodies and headed toward the forbidden forrest where Wormtail was waiting by the Whomping Willow.  
  
"Potter," Wormtail squeaked, seeing the raven-haired boy floating unconcious. "You did well Finnigan, our Lord will reward you handsomely," he said as they went into the Skrieking Shack and immediately headed to the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor," he said, tossing a bit of floo powder in as he grabbed Draco and Harry, leaving Seamus to deal with Tawny. When they arrived at Malfoy Manor Lucius sighed and looked at Draco with his eyes full of disappointment.  
  
"Pitty. You would have made such a great and powerful wizard. Lock them in the largest dungeon. I'll deal with them later," he said with a wave of his hand.  
  
  
  
There, finished. Umm, this was written in less than 3 hours so if it isn't very good, I apologize, I was having diffiulties writing this chapter for some odd reason. Please review because I'm desperate for more! Thankz! 


	9. Beatings and Revelations

Tawny moaned softly as she began to awaken. Her head was still throbbing as sh realized she was leaning against a comfortable body. Her mind automatically flew to a certain red-head. "Fred?" she murmered softly.  
  
"It's just us. Sorry to disappoint ya there Sis," Harry said softly from a few feet away. Her eyes fluttered open and she realized she was leaning against Draco.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked, not moving from the safety of Draco's arms.  
  
"Malfoy Manner. As many times as I've been locked up in this dungeon I should know it well," Draco said darkly as Harry walked over to him.  
  
"At least you know how to get out of here, right?" he asked hopefully. Draco sighed and shook his head no.  
  
"This room has so many spells and enchantments on it. It's like Hogwarts, you can't apperate out and there are no secret passages out of it. Believe me, I've searched every square inch of this hell hole," he said, giving Harry a soft kiss.  
  
"Shit," he muttered softly, sitting beside Draco and laying his head on his shoulder. "You ok Tawny?" he asked, looking over into her pale face.  
  
"I think. What happened?" she asked.  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us. What do you remember?" Draco asked as she sat up.  
  
"Well, when you two didn't come back, I went to look for you. When I got to the quidditch pitch you both were unconscious and there was this black figure there. I tried to disarm him but he yelled some curse. It was super painful and I passed out," she said as she finally began to look around the room.  
  
"Cruciatus," Harry muttered.  
  
"I think," she said with a nod as the door opened and a very pissed Lucius Malfoy walked in.  
  
"Draco, come with me, NOW," he demanded coldly. Draco sighed and stood up, knowing what was coming. He glanced back at Harry and Tawny before following his father out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you mean they're missing?" Sirius yelled as Dumbledore told him what was going on. "I thought they were safe at Hogwarts," he screamed, punching the wall, narrowly missing the edge of the fireplace with his fist.  
  
"Calm down Sirius, your beating up poor, defenseless walls is helping no one," Remus said softly. The pictures, awakened from their sleep by Sirius' yelling, nodded in agreement. Remus looked over at his lover. It was obvious Sirius was in shock and didn't know what to do or where to go. He sighed and hugged Sirius softly before placing his hands on his shoulder and led him to the nearest chair.  
  
"Where are they?" Sirius finally asked, his eyes on the headmaster.  
  
"We don't know. Severus is trying to find out what he can because we have a strong suspicion that Voldemort is behind this. My suggestion to you two is to go home and don't go looking for them. At least not now. We may need the assistance of your animagous ability in the future Sirus," Dumbledore said gravely. Sirius and Remus exchanged a glance and Sirius finally nodded.  
  
"Fine. But if you hear anything, the vaguest rumor, pure fact, whatever, let us know. Dumbledore, you have no idea how important Tawny and Harry are to me, espically Tawny. Promise me we'll find them alive."  
  
"We'll do our best. You know I can't promise anything," he said quietly, his normally sparkling blue eyes dull.  
  
"Come on Padfoot, let's go home," Remus said from where he was standing beside the fireplace, gazing into the flames. Sirius silently joined Remus by the fireplace and silently took a pinch of floo powder from the jar on the mantle.  
  
" Hoggle's Hutch," he said, stepping into the flames, followed shortly by Remus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco bit his lip to keep from screaming as his father let the whip hit his already bruised and bleeding back. "You do know why you deserve this, don't you Draco?" Lucius asked softly.  
  
"Because I'm gay," he finally managed to get out. Lucius chuckled softly and walked around his son, who was chained in the middle of the dungeon.  
  
"No. Do you know how many Malfoy men have been gay? As long as you get married and produce an heir, no one will be any the wiser about your sexual preference. No, it's because of Potter. The one who caused the destruction of our Lord. And for that, you will pay. You will be lucky to survive after Voldemort gets through with you. Of course this is after you watch Potter die a slow and agonizing death," he said, watching Draco closely, not liking the idea that his son was probably going to die. 'He deserves it,' Lucius thought to himself as Draco finally passed out from blood loss. "Take him back to the others," he demanded to the two hooded men standing by the door as he stalked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
There we go. All finished. Hope you enjoyed it! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Special thanks to Emily cause she actually helped me out with this! 


	10. Fred Reacts

There are only 2 more chapters left but if there is enough interest I might do a sequel. But only if you guys want it! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Tawny watched as Harry paced around the dungeon threatening to kill Lucius every few minutes. "Harry calm down, you threatening to kill Lucius isn't going to make him bring Draco back," Tawmy said, grabbing his arm as he passed by her.  
  
"I can't sit still, I'm too worried," he said as they heard someone turning a key in the lock. The figure cloaked in black threw Dracos half naked and unconcious body into the room.  
  
"Clean him up," he said gruffly, setting a bucket of water and a rag down before slamming the door shut again.  
  
"Draco!" Harry exclaimed, running to him. "Holy shit," he said, noticing his lovers back.  
  
"Get him as close to the window as possible. We have to get him cleaned up before the wounds get infected," Tawny said to Harry as she grabbed the bucket. She silently began to clean Draco's mutilated back as Harry held Dracos hand and watched helplessly. When Draco and moaned and his eyes fluttered open, Harry smiled.  
  
"Hey love," Harry said, kissing Draco's forehead. "You ok?"  
  
"I think," Draco said, trying to get up.  
  
"Get up and I kill you mister," Tawny said as she continued to clean his back.  
  
"Dammit that hurts, but I'll live. Hey don't look so worried Harry, I knew this was coming. I get used to it," he said, seeing the worried look on Harry's face.  
  
"You can get up, I'm finished. You really need stitches in a couple of these but I can't do anything about that," Tawny said, tossing the rag into the bucket one final time.  
  
"Thanks for taking care of me," Draco said, kissing Tawnys cheek before curling up next to Harry.  
  
"No problem," she said, going to the corner and eventually getting lost in the thought of Fred. Damn she missed him so much and she would give anything to be back in his arms. Little did she know, but at that very moment, the aforementioned Weasley was thinking about her as well.  
  
"George can I talk to you?" Fred asked, sitting down beside his twin.  
  
"Sure what's up?" he asked, glancing over at him.  
  
"Do you think I'm an idiot for wanting Tawny back?" he asked softly. George sighed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah I do. Fred she slept with another man and is having his baby. Wait, let me finish," he said when Fred tried to interrupt. "Yes I think you're an idiot, but you're an idiot in love so if you want her back and can live with the face that the child she's carrying isn't yours, then get her back," he said, hugging his brother.  
  
"Yeah, I think I will. Now I have a letter to write. This is going to take a while," he said, going up the stairs to compose a letter to Tawny as a large barn owl delivered a letter to Mr. Weasley. He read it over as his face turned deathly pale.  
  
"Arthur what is it?" Molly asked her husband.  
  
"George go tell Fred that I need to see him," he said without even looking away from the parchment in his hand. A few moments later Fred was standing beside his father.  
  
"What's wrong Dad?" Fred asked softly.  
  
"I just got an owl from Albus. Harry, Draco and Tawny are missing and he thinks that You-Know-Who is involved. He knows where they are but getting them out is going to be dangerous," he said, his eyes on the small portion of his family that was gathered around him.  
  
"What? Tawny's missing?" Fred asked in shock. There was silence as the news sunk in. For so many years the wizarding world had believed that Voldemort was dead, but he was back and he had Harry, one of the two wizards that could defeat him.  
  
"You ok Fred?" Molly asked him. He shook his head and walked into his mothers open arms with tears streaming down his face.  
  
"I want her back Mum. I miss her he said as Molly held him.  
  
"I know, I know," she said, trying to comfort her sobbing son.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END! ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO. IT'S WRITTEN IT JUST HAS TO BE TYPED. PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL IN YOUR REVIEW! THANKZ! 


	11. The End and saying goodbye

HERE IS THE FINAL CHAPTER! ENJOY!!  
  
  
  
Hours had passed since Harry, Draco and Tawny had been kidnapped, and Tawny was watchng the moon rise. When she noticed the coloring, she cursed loudly. "What is it?" Harry asked, moving away from the sleeing Draco and walking towards the window.  
  
"Blue moon. It's when a witch ot wizards power is supposed to be the strongest," she explained softly.  
  
"This can't be a good thing," he said as the dungeon door opened. Three figures entered and with a flick of their wands had Draco, Harry and Tawny's hands tied behind their backs. Tawny gasped when she recgonized the person who was pushing her out of the dungeon.  
  
"Don't say a word Miss Black. I know I've been recgonized. Dumbledore knows you're here and is trying to find a way in. No worries," Severus Snape said so softly that she barely heard him. She nodded and her eyes met Harry's. 'Slimeball' she mouthed, motioning towards Snape. Harry immediately looked relieved and glanced over at Draco who was still half asleep. They were forced outside into a patch of woods beside Malfoy Manor. Harry was shaking when he spotted Voldemort. True he had faced him many times, but this was the first time unarmed.  
  
"So we meet again eh Potter?" Voldemort said with a sneer as a black dog walked into the clearing unnoticed. "Only this time you will not be victorius," he said with an evil grin. "Cruccio," he said almost lazily as he turned his attention to Draco. "Lucius I thought you said he would be loyal."  
  
"I thought he would be My Lord. He is my son and I wanted him to follow in my footsteps," he said, glaring at his son.  
  
"I see you already punished hin throughly," Voldemort said, a pleased look on his face. He had just raised his wand when he found himself tied up. Seconds later the battle was on. The order of the phoenix vs. the death- eaters. Harry, Draco, and Tawny were released and their wands were returned by Severus and they joined in the battle. When the haze of cuurses and spells finally cleared, most of the death eaters were dead, including Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy. The Order of the Phoenix had lost several key members including Percy Weasley, Alastory Moody and the one who had killed Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore. When Tawny heard someone calling her name, she turned around and found herself wrapped in her father's arms.  
  
"You guys ok?" he asked, hugging her tightly before hugging Harry and Draco.  
  
"We're fine," she said as she saw Fred coming towards her. "Hi, uhh I'm sorry about Percy," she said as she walked over to him. He silently slipped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"We'll miss Percy, but as time goes on it'll get easier," he said, refusing to let her go. "I've missed you," he said, his eyes meeting hers.  
  
"I've missed you too. Fred give me another chance. I admit I messed up big time, but please Fred," she said, kissing his cheek.  
  
"One more chance," he agreed with a smile. "I love you Tawny," he said, giving her a soft kiss.  
  
"I love you too," she said, glad things were finally getting back to normal.  
  
  
  
THE END!!!! MY FIRST EVER FINISHED HP STORY! SHOULD I WRITE A SEQUEL? TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING THIS! IT'S BEEN A BLAST TO WRITE!! AND NOW THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS, I NEVER THOUGHT I'D GET 77 REVIEWS. THANK YOU AGAIN AND BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STUFF WHICH I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON! 


	12. Revised Final Chapter

yah well that just sucked didn't it? HERE IS THE(revised) FINAL CHAPTER! ENJOY!!  
  
  
  
Hours had passed since Harry, Draco and Tawny had been kidnapped, and Tawny was watchng the moon rise. When she noticed the coloring, she cursed loudly. "What is it?" Harry asked, moving away from the sleeing Draco and walking towards the window.  
  
"Blue moon. It's when a witch ot wizards power is supposed to be the strongest," she explained softly.  
  
"This can't be a good thing," he said as the dungeon door opened. Three figures entered and with a flick of their wands had Draco, Harry and Tawny's hands tied behind their backs. Tawny gasped when she recgonized the person who was pushing her out of the dungeon.  
  
"Don't say a word Miss Black. I know I've been recgonized. Dumbledore knows you're here and is trying to find a way in. No worries," Severus Snape said so softly that she barely heard him. She nodded, relieved because Harry had told her that Snape was on the side of good as a spy and when her eyes met Harry's. 'Slimeball' she mouthed, motioning towards Snape. Harry immediately looked relieved and glanced over at Draco who was still half asleep. They were forced outside into a patch of woods beside Malfoy Manor. Harry was shaking when he spotted Voldemort. True he had faced him many times, but this was the first time unarmed.  
  
"So we meet again eh Potter?" Voldemort said with a sneer as a black dog walked into the clearing unnoticed. "Only this time you will not be victorius," he said with an evil grin. "Cruccio," he said almost lazily as he turned his attention to Draco. "Lucius I thought you said he would be loyal."  
  
"I thought he would be My Lord. He is my son and I wanted him to follow in my footsteps," he said, glaring at his son.  
  
"I see you already punished hin throughly," Voldemort said, a pleased look on his face. He had just raised his wand when he found himself tied up. Seconds later the battle was on. Dumbledore had summoned a group of Aurors as well as most of the Weasley family to fight against Voldemort. Harry, Draco, and Tawny were released and their wands were returned by Severus and they joined in the battle. The battle seemed to rage for hours with several near misses for Harry who was almost killed several times. Tawny was terrified when she saw Weasley get hit by the killing curse, she was too far away to tell which one and she prayed it wasn't Fred. Dumbledore was the only one who attempted to fight Voldemort, and being the only wizard he was afraid of, had the definate advantage. When the haze of cuurses and spells finally cleared, most of the death eaters were dead, including Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy. Draco, Harry and Tawny's resucers had lost several key members including Percy Weasley, Alastor Moody and the one who had killed Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore. When Tawny heard someone calling her name, she turned around and found herself wrapped in her father's arms.  
  
"You guys ok?" he asked, hugging her tightly before hugging Harry and Draco.  
  
"We're fine," she said as she saw Fred coming towards her. "Hi, uhh I'm sorry about Percy," she said as she walked over to him. He silently slipped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"We'll miss Percy, but as time goes on it'll get easier," he said, refusing to let her go. "I've missed you," he said, his eyes meeting hers.  
  
"Fred, this isn't the right time for this, you just lost your brother," she said, trying to shift out of his arms.  
  
"No, I don't want to think about that right now. I just don't want to deal with it. George and I always treated Percy like shit, now he's gone and I feel guilty. I just don't want him to be dead," he said as he began to cry.  
  
"It's ok, cry love, let it all out," she said, holding him tightly, not knowing what else to do. "You ok now?" she asked when his tears had finally stopped. He nodded and kissed her cheek.  
  
"You're amazing Tawny. I treated you like crap yet you let me slobber all over you, why?" he asked, wanting to know where he stood.  
  
"Because I still love you," she said softly.  
  
"I love you too," he said with a smile as she laid her head on his shoulder. Tawny smiled as she saw Draco and Harry kissing over Fred's shoulder. She was so glad things were beginning to get back to normal.  
  
There that should be better cause I have no clue how to do the battle scene. As for the reaction to Dumbledore's death that will be covered in the sequel if i decide to write it.  
  
THE END!!!! MY FIRST EVER FINISHED HP STORY! SHOULD I WRITE A SEQUEL? TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING THIS! IT'S BEEN A BLAST TO WRITE!! AND NOW THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS, I NEVER THOUGHT I'D GET OVER 80 REVIEWS. THANK YOU AGAIN AND BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STUFF WHICH I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON! 


End file.
